


A Merry Winterscrest Indeed

by PixiePosts



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Widofjord Holiday Exchange 2020, Winterscrest fluff, seriously soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixiePosts/pseuds/PixiePosts
Summary: My gift for SociallyAwkwardFox for the Widofjord Holiday Exchange!  It is ~4000 words of inescapable fluff and I hope you like it!The prompts were flowers, forehead kisses and dealer's choice!
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	A Merry Winterscrest Indeed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SociallyAwkwardFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardFox/gifts).



Caleb took a deep breath as the door closed behind him, the warm floral scented air a distinct improvement over the icy wind outside. He looked up as the door to the back of the shop clicked open and a warm voice carried over to him.

“Welcome to the Blooming Grove how- oh, hey Cay”

He smiled as Fjord caught his eye and his expression softened. There he was. 

Fjord set the potted cactus down and walked over, large hands brushing the snow off Caleb’s shoulders and out of his hair before he leaned down to press a light kiss to the gingers forehead.

“Where’s your hat? You’ll get sick walking around in this”

“I am making a very special delivery, and my hat is in the wash since _someone_ spilled tea on it”

“No idea what you’re talking about”

“Of course not” he held up the travel mug “here you ungrateful brute, I brought you coffee”

“An angel, that’s what you are, an absolute angel”

“That is more like it”

Fjord chuckled as they headed for the back, he took Calebs coat and scarf to hang up while Caleb started pulling out the lunch he had brought to go with the coffee. Fjord walked up behind him and wrapped strong arms around his waist, bending down to rest his chin on Caleb’s shoulder.

“Lunch too? Damn I’m spoiled”

“Yes, you certainly are”

Caleb felt more than heard the low rumbling laugh as Fjord nuzzled into his neck, inhaling deep before sighing happily. He had been so much more relaxed with his affection ever since their talk three months into the relationship. Caleb remembered how nervous his usually confident partner had been, trying to explain that though he loved most of these little affectionate gestures… he did not like or want to have sex. Caleb had been surprised at first, but it wasn’t something that bothered him.

_“Schatz, of course I still want to be with you.”_

_“I would understand…”_

_“That is ridiculous, sex is… well, it is fine, but I want to be with **you** , and if you do not want that then we will not do it” _

_He hand pulled Fjord down onto the couch then, holding the larger mans ever-warm hand in his. He had needed to make this clear._

_“You are worth much more to me then something as trivial as sex Fjord”_

It had taken them a while to find a comfortable level of communication, the spectrum was wide, and ever changing, but Caleb did his best to make his boyfriend comfortable. What else could he do? He loved him. He shifted slightly, smiling when Fjord lifted his head to let him spin around in his grip. 

“Hello there”

He pressed a palm to the taller man’s cheek, reveling quietly in the way he leaned into the touch. 

“Where are we at today?”

It was an easy way to find out what Fjord would be happy with that day, and non-descript enough to slip into conversation in public without people asking questions Fjord wasn’t comfortable answering. Fjord turned his head and kissed Caleb’s chilly palm before leaning down and brushing his lips against Caleb’s softly. Caleb slid his arms up around Fjords neck, pushing up onto his toes to chase the contact and feeling the other man smile against him. They lingered there for a few moments trading light kisses in the quiet room before Caleb pulled back slightly.

“Missed you this morning”

“Blame Cad, he’s the one who needed the morning off”

“I will be sure to give him a piece of my mind”

Fjord hummed before moving his hands from Caleb’s waist to the back of his thighs, lifting him up and setting him on the table. Caleb laughed, shifting slightly to look into the amber eyes he loved so much.

“There, this makes up for how damn short you are”

“I am not short; you are just a giant”

Warm hands settled back on his hips, thumbs rubbing lightly back and forth along his hip bones. He still had his arms draped loosely over Fjords broad shoulders. He had to admit the evening of their heights did have its advantages as he tilted forward to steal another lingering kiss. Fjord leaned his forehead against Caleb’s and smiled at him, affection clear on his face.

“So, as much as I appreciate it, did you really just come for lunch?”

“Hmmm… mostly”

“Mostly?”

“I do also need to pick up the wreath for the bookshop, and I have been asked to tell you that Jester expects us _promptly_ at 9 o’clock for the traditional Winterscrest movie night”

Fjord scoffed good naturedly “as if that girl has ever been on time, she’ll still be out on a snack run when we get there you watch”

“Could be”

“Caddy left the wreath for you, I guess he knew you’d be coming by”

“He always does”

“True, there’s also a little potted jasmine plant with your name on it”

Caleb smiled at that, Fjord knew how much he liked the smell and the darkening of his cheeks as he spoke made Caleb think it hadn’t actually been Caduceus that set it aside. He wouldn’t call the other man out; it was a sweet gesture. 

Fjord was full of sweet gestures, from picking up books when he noticed Caleb eyeing them, to always seeming to know when he was having a tough time. People were intimidated by the man, as tall and broad as he was, but Caleb knew better. No one (save for Veth) had ever been as gentle with him as Fjord had. The others were good about trying not to overwhelm him, Beau especially had tried her best to respond to panic with calm, but there was something so inherently comforting about Fjord. 

“-Leb?”

“Hmm?”

Fjord pressed a kiss to his forehead and Caleb could feel the smirk on his face

“Distracted?”

“Just a little bit, it was your fault”

“I’m sure” another chuckle “I asked if you know which movies we’re doing this year?”

“No idea, I am sure they will be absolutely ridiculous though”

Fjord hummed in response before helping him down off the table and settling down in the chair next to him. They ate in the comfortable silence that Caleb loved, there was no need to constantly talk for them, they had nothing to prove. Eventually Fjord slid an arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek

“When do you start your shift?”

“Thirty minutes, why? Are you bored of me already?”

“I could never be” he pulled Caleb up with him, waving a hand when he reached for the plates “just don’t want you to be late is all”

Caleb narrowed his eyes as he followed Fjord back out to the main room, suspicion creeping up on him. 

“You generally do your best to _make_ me late _Liebling_ … is there a specific reason I need to be on time today?”

The tips of Fjord’s ears darkened, and Caleb felt a little thrill of victory, the man was too easy to read. He tugged the large hand wrapped around his and Fjord stopped, turning towards him with his best attempt at an innocent expression. Caleb fought down a smirk, he loved a mystery.

“Fjord?”

“I uh- nope, no idea what you’re talkin’ about sweetheart”

“Uh-huh, okay then… perhaps I will take the day off, you are done work in an hour anyway right? We could go for a walk by the pond”

It was a trap, and Fjord knew it if the rising colour on his cheeks meant anything. He loved to walk the park, coming from the coast where they never had what Caleb called a “proper winter” made the snow a real treat. Not to mention the pond would be frozen over by now and covered in skaters, bringing out the hot chocolate stalls. 

“You can’t do that love, the store is way too busy for just Beau” amber eyes darted to the side as Fjord tried to find another excuse “you know how cranky she gets with the last minute shoppers”

Caleb paused, a smile curling across his face. Beauregard knew about it too, whatever it was that Fjord was planning. Well, if his boyfriend wouldn’t tell him, then maybe his sister would. He pushed up on his toes and gave Fjord a chaste kiss before pulling on his coat and winding his scarf around his neck and face. 

“Alright _Schatz_ , keep your secrets”

Fjords shoulders relaxed visibly and he smiled sheepishly down at Caleb before grabbing his hat and tugging it down over Caleb’s ears. 

“Fjord-“

“Nope, no arguing, I’ll grab yours from home before I come get you” warm lips brushed his forehead as Fjord adjusted his scarf “8:30 right?”

“ _Ja_ , 8:30”

Fjord packed up the wreath they had ordered for the bookshop, enchanted like all of Caduceus’s plants to stay fresh far longer than usual. A paper bag that Caleb knew contained the jasmine plant was handed to him as well, with that same sheepish smile he loved. Lucky for him, the shop wasn’t too far away, only about a block. The snow was falling more heavily now, and he was suddenly very glad for the hat Fjord had pushed on him. Caleb was far more likely to end up sick than Fjord was, despite having been raised in the north and dealing with this weather most of his life. 

Fjord liked to tell him it was because he didn’t eat or sleep enough. He might have been right, but Caleb would never admit to it. Who needed sleep when there were books to be read, or research to do? It was both the best and worst part of working at the bookshop, he spent almost all of his extra cash in there. Beauregard teased him about paying his own wage, but she was just as bad really. 

The first half of his shift went by in a blur, he had barely gotten out of his winter gear when they were swamped by last minute shoppers. The rush completely erased all thought of the little mystery he had wanted to bother Beauregard about. As much as crowds tended to stress him out, he found that as long as he could focus on one customer at a time, he was okay. He would be exhausted tonight though and was infinitely grateful for how accustomed his friends were to him falling asleep during movies. When things finally settled down, he set about attaching the wreath to the front door, and settled the little jasmine plant on the front counter. 

“Those smell good, another gift from the hubby?”

He turned specifically so she would see him roll his eyes.

“He is not my “hubby” Beauregard, but yes, it is from Fjord”

She scoffed and muttered something under her breath, setting the book she had pulled onto the “Holds” shelf. He turned back to the little plant, smiling as he fingered the pretty blue bow tied around the pot. This one would come home with him tomorrow, there was a perfect spot on the kitchen windowsill for it. Beauregard was leaning against the counter now, typing rapidly on her phone and eyeing him occasionally. It was odd, and he was suddenly reminded of Fjord’s behaviour that morning…

“So, Beauregard…”

“I’m not gonna tell you shit, so don’t ask”

He glared and she shrugged in response.

“It’s for your own good, you need a surprise once in while”

“My anxiety and I both disagree” he deadpanned, taking the book she handed him and starting to wrap it.

She turned to him fully now, concern replacing the teasing in her expression

“I mean look, it’s Fjord right? You know he’d never do anything to make you like… uncomfortable or whatever” she paused, rubbing the back of her neck “do you want me to talk to him? I could-“

He shook his head, feeling that warm fond feeling bubble up in his chest at her worry. 

“ _Nein_ , it… well, as you say, Fjord knows me well enough” he felt his cheeks warm “I trust him”

It was Beauregard’s turn to roll her eyes.

“Duh, you two are completely gross”

“I will be sure to tell Jester and Yasha that you find trust and affection _gross_ ”

“Let’s not be fuckin’ hasty now”

He smirked and she glared, but there was a fondness in her eyes that he couldn’t miss (even though others probably would have). 

“Just a hint?”

“ _No_ , Cay, no hints”

“Awful sister”

“Brat”

The rest of their shift went by quickly, Caleb received a sweet selfie of Fjord and Frumpkin in front of their Winterscrest tree, where Frumpkin was clearly trying to bat at the sparkling ball that was hung just a bit too low. In all the years they had been together, nearly three now, one of Caleb’s favourite things had been getting to see Fjord warm up to his cat. Did it mean they had to keep a very extensive supply of allergy medication in the bathroom cabinet? Yes, but had Fjord complained even once? Of course not. He was too sweet, and he knew how important Frumpkin was to Caleb. 

Beauregard flipped the shops sign from “open” to “closed” at 8:30 on the dot, sighing with relief at having gotten through another busy holiday rush. With it being Winterscrest Eve, the shop had been an absolute madhouse, which Beauregard was never a fan of. By the time they had finished getting their winter gear back on, Fjord had arrived, walking in through the unlocked door as usual. He crossed the room easily, wrapping Caleb up in his arms and leaning down to steal a kiss with chilly lips. When they broke apart Caleb’s cheeks were warm and he knew he was smiling the dopey way that made Beauregard roll her eyes.

“Evenin’ Beau” Fjord called as the employee room door clicked shut “ready for cheesy Hallmark movies?”

“Am I _ever_ ready for one of Jessie’s movies? I swear half of them are softcore porn, and they’re all so _straight_ ”

“Gods forbid we watch something heterosexual” Caleb deadpanned as his sister stepped into his view

“I’m so glad you agree” she said, clearly ignoring his sarcasm as she tugged on a hat “alright lets go”

The snow was falling faster now, the sidewalks blanketed in it as it muted the light from the streetlamps. Caleb thanked whoever was listening that Jester refused to live more than a few blocks from the shopping district. Even with his thick coat (a gift from Fjord the year before), mittens, scarf and hat, he was still shivering when they opened the door to the little yellow townhouse. The gust of heat was heavenly, and he heard Beauregard sigh at the same time he did.

“Y’know, no one would ever guess _you two_ were the ones from the north” Fjord teased as they all peeled off layers of now-damp winter gear and hung it out to dry, Fjord setting their overnight duffle bag down.

“We have just learned to appreciate the warmth properly”

“Yeah, what he said”

They made their way to the living room, which looked like it had already been set up for the night’s events with piles of soft blankets and pillows on every surface. The coffee table was covered in currently empty bowls, and a stack of incredibly cheesy looking movies. As he had expected, Jester is no where to be seen. They settle in, Beau taking her favourite spot in the oversized armchair while they curl up on the loveseat, Caleb snug up against Fjords side. When Jester did arrive, she brought with her the rest of their little family, talking and joking loudly. There were a few minutes of shuffling chaos as they all readjusted, filling bowls with snacks and stealing hugs with their hellos. The argument over which movie to watch first always took at least twenty minutes, but Caleb was comfortable and warm tucked under Fjords arm so he just watched. 

These were the nights he loved most, the chance to curl up on the couch with the man he loved, surrounded by their family, and nothing expected of him. They never minded when he wasn’t able to talk much (or at all) after a long day. It was the kind of holiday tradition he had always preferred, who needed some loud party when they could have this?

When they finally settled on a movie (just as cheesy and ridiculous as he had expected) his mind wandered back to Fjord’s not-so-secret secret. Beauregard was right of course, if it involved Fjord then he was sure to like it. The man was acting _almost_ normal now, rubbing light circles into Caleb’s shoulder with his thumb, but his eyes always gave him away. The way they darted to Caleb just a little more often than usual, and the way his cheeks flushed every time he knew he was caught. Caleb found that he didn’t mind so much, really. Now that he knew _something_ was coming he felt much calmer about not knowing exactly what. 

Two movies in, Jester jumped up out of her cozy spot curled up with Mollymauk, a wicked grin on her face.

“Oooo~kay you guys! I have the _best_ idea! We should go skating!”

Beauregard raised an eyebrow at their friend

“Jes, it’s like… 10pm-“

“10:23” Caleb supplied

“-Yeah yeah fine, whatever. Point is… aren’t the rinks like… closed?”

That wicked gleam was back in the pretty lavender eyes as she clapped her hands together

“I mean _technically_ yes, buuuuut I just so happen to have a completely legitimate way for us to use it anyway!” (That couldn’t be good) “Cali, you remember Cali right? Okay so she’s been working at the rink and she totally gave me the key for the power box so we can go! And the rink is _technically_ a pond, so it’s not like it’s really ever closed right?”

There was a moment of silence while the others thought it over, before the tidal wave of noise that was the Nein trying to make a decision hit. Caleb didn’t bother trying to argue, honestly he didn’t care either way. He was tired, but skating was fun and an empty pond was always better than a busy one. 

“You alright darlin’? It’s been a long day”

He tilted his head to look at Fjord, smiling at the look of concern on his face. 

“I will be fine either way _Schatzi_ , but thank you for asking”

“’Course”

Fjord leaned down and stole a kiss, soft and unhurried while the others continued to “discuss” all around them. Just one more thing to love about Fjord, he was always so considerate. 

It seemed that the others had decided that skating was the plan, so the chaos returned as they all tried to get bundled up, grabbing skates from where they lived in Jester’s front hall closet. Nearly two years ago now they had just stopped bothering to take them home, since they really only skated as a group, and if they _did_ need them well... they had keys. The walk to the park was surprisingly nice, the snow had slowed considerably to light flakes, and the wind had almost completely died down. The air was still chilly, but Caleb found it helped to wake him up. There was something so inherently comfortable about walking down the streets with his closest friends around him, Fjord’s hand in his. It made him feel younger somehow. 

The pond was blessedly free of most of the snow from earlier, thanks to the seasonal shelter that was put up over it each winter. As long as they avoided the edges it would be smooth skating (or, as smooth as a natural pond ever was). They cleared a few benches and set about tying skates before heading out onto the ice. Jester, by her very nature always had a small Bluetooth speaker somewhere on her person, so she set up holiday music. Beauregard grumped about it until Yasha took her hand and started skating away with her. 

Caleb for his part was happy to be right where he was, Fjord’s hand was warm in his as the glided along slowly, keeping near the middle of the ice. Caleb knew that they could both go much faster, they had before, but tonight it felt right to just glide. Fjord had gotten that twitchy energy back about forty minutes in, eyes flicking to Caleb even as his hand seemed to twitch. Caleb tried not to smirk, whatever Fjord was planning clearly on his mind and he was far too transparent to hide it properly. 

“Is everything okay _S_ _üsser_?”

Fjord cleared his throat “ah, yeah, everything’s fine!” he always spoke higher when he was lying and Caleb snickered “why do you ask?”

“You have been acting very strangely today, I would be lying if I said I did not worry that you are up to mischief”

Fjord paused, tugging Caleb to a stop with him and pulling him so they were face to face. Amber eyes were searching his face now, nerves written clearly in his expression. Caleb was struck again by how handsome he was, all strong jaw and high cheekbones, with those eyes that seemed to look into his very soul. The multi-coloured lights strung up in the roof only added to the image, dancing across his skin like little bits of rainbow. Caleb sighed, smiling slightly as he pushed up to steal a kiss (it was much harder to do on skates, even with the added height of the blades). 

“I am not worried, I was earlier, but Beauregard talked me down”

Fjords expression relaxed then, a fond smile appearing there “I’ll have to thank her later I guess”

Caleb shrugged “that is up to you but… I would like to know what you have been so twitchy about; you look like Sprinkle”

That earned him a chuckle “that poor weasel, I swear I don’t know how it’s still alive”

They stayed like that for a moment, just pressed close as the others skated around them. When they pulled apart, Fjord looked nervous again.

“I was going to wait until we got back, but I don’t want you worrying the whole time… okay”

He seemed to come to a decision as Caleb watched, curious and excited. Whatever Fjord had planned for him, it would be wonderful he was sure. There was nothing else it _could_ be if Fjord was the one planning it. He let go of Caleb’s hand, unzipping his coat just a bit so he could reach into the inner pocket. Caleb watched curiously as Fjord withdrew a small wooden box, not dissimilar to the ones Caduceus used for tea. Fjord cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck in the nervous way Caleb had always found so endearing.

“Okay, listen Cay… These last few years with you- and, y’know all the ones before when we were just friends, those were great too but uh…” another clearing of his throat and Caleb’s heart started to pound in his chest “I mean to say, they’ve been the best years of my life. You’re my best friend, and I love you more than I ever thought I could love another person and well-“

He opened the box and Caleb felt his eyes go wide, there nestled on a little black velvet pillow, was a ring. The band was braided gold, slightly thicker than most engagement rings Caleb had seen, with a round sapphire set in the center of it sparkling under the rainbow lights. He blinked down at it, feeling like all the air had been pulled from his lungs and his heart had moved to his throat. He looked up at Fjord, who gave him a tentative smile

“What d’you say Cay, will you marry me?”

Caleb felt dizzy with the joy buzzing in his mind as he nodded, tugging off his glove before holding out his hand, finally able to pull a breathless response from around the heart still lodged in his throat

“ _Ja_ , yes of course I will”

Fjord took the ring, tucked the box back into his pocket and slid it onto Caleb’s finger. Caleb stared at it, the way it fit just right, and somehow managed to look new and like it had always been there. A sudden wave of affection surged through him and he threw his arms up over Fjords shoulders, pulling him down into a nearly desperate kiss. One warm hand pressed against the base of his spine as the other tangled in his hair, loosening his hair-tie. He could hear a commotion around them, Beauregard’s voice as she shouted something that sounded distinctly like “fucking _finally”_ as the others cheered. It was all background noise however, to the beating of his heart and the feeling of Fjord’s lips on his. 

This was, quite simply, the _best_ Winterscrest Caleb had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Foxy I hope you liked it! I went just a bit overboard with the fluff, and the holiday vibes, so I hope you don't mind 💖💖  
> This was also my first attempt at writing an ace-spec character, I hope I did alright 😶💖


End file.
